the green wishing stone
by deadman619
Summary: three friends get teleported into the naruto world. What will happen?  first chapter is short
1. the stone of green PoWeR

I don't own naruto

It was a Saturday Night and three friends all sat around a fire talking about anime but mostly about naruto. One person was Kelsey, and then there was Mikey, then Nick. The three were a trio of sort who would always talk about anime and how they wish they would be put into the naruto world and who would bring them there and what they would be like. Well tonight was there night, for there dream would become a reality. While the three were chatting they said where they wanted to end up at if they were teleported into the naruto world.

"I would be at Konoha!" Mikey said.

"I would be at Suna" Kelsey said.

"Same" Nick said.

"Why?" Kelsey asked.

"Because I would train with Kankuro" Nick said.

"O ok" Kelsey said.

"I wish we were in the naruto world" Nick said throwing a green stone in the water and when it went in a portal appeared in front of the three and sucked them into it.

"Help me!" Mikey yelled.

"I cant it's to strong!" Nick yelled. Kelsey went in first then Mikey and nick. Everything went black for a long time. Well the three got there dream to come true and were in the naruto world. Well at suna Gaara and Kankuro were walking around and stumbled upon Nick and Kelsey on the ground.

"Hey who are they?" Kankuro asked pointing at Nick and Kelsey.

"I don't know" Gaara said.

"Wonder what happened to them." Kankuro said poking nick.

"Stop" Nick said shaking his hand.

"Guess he's awake" Kankuro said.

Nick sat up and looked around at his surrounding a little blurry and then got his vision back.

"Where am I" Nick asked and then noticed Gaara and Kankuro.

"You're at the sand village" Gaara said.

"HOLY CRAP!" Nick yelled.

"What's your name?" Gaara asked.

"O my name is Nick" Nick said.

"Who's your friend?" Kankuro asked pointing at Kelsey.

"O she's Kelsey" Nick said.

"You might want to come with us" Gaara said picking up Kelsey.

"Ok" Nick said walking behind them.


	2. the puppet training

Chap 2 for sand

So the four went to the village and figured out what was happening.

"So until we figure out more about you, you have to stay with us." Kankuro said.

"Ok whatever" Kelsey said. She had waken up a minute ago and was already in the conversation.

"Hey can I ask you a favor?" Nick asked Kankuro.

"What?"

"Can you teach me how to use puppets?" Nick asked. Kankuro looked at Gaara who wasn't even paying attention.

"Ok sure I guess" He said shrugging.

(Later that day)

"Here you can try and build a puppet from these" Kankuro said pointing to all the broken puppets.

"SWEET" Nick yelled running in and getting to work.

"Do you know what your doing nick?" Kelsey asked.

"I use to build puppets that were small when I was at home so this wont be super hard.

"Ok but you should take off that hat of yours your inside" Kelsey said pointing to a brown had on Nicks head.

"Fine, fine whatever" Nick said taking off the hat.

"O MY GOD!" Kelsey said pointing to Nick's hair.

"What's the big deal?" Nick asked.

"Your hair is red!" Kelsey yelled.

"SWEET!" Nick said patting his hair. "I bet I know why" nick said.

"What why?" Kelsey asked.

Same reason your hair turned black with pink highlights" Nick said.

"WHAT!" Kelsey said running into a bathroom to look in the mirror.

"Your hair is long enough for you to see…yet you use a mirror?" Nick said puzzled while working on his puppet.

"This is so cool!" Kelsey explained.

"Ya and I guess next were going to Konoha so you can find sakura and ask her to train you" Nick said putting some knifes on the puppet.

"That's a good idea!" Kelsey said jumping with joy.

"O great, but only after I'm done with my training!" Nick said.

So later that day Nick built a puppet that looked like him and went outside to train with Kankuro.

"This is so cool being able to do this!" Nick said making his puppet throw a knife at a target.

"Wow you're actually really good at this" Kankuro said while watching him.

"I've always wanted to do this and now I can!" Nick said playing with his puppet some more.

(4 hours later)

"Ok that's enough!" Kankuro yelled to nick.

"Ok" Nick yelled back putting his puppet on his back and running back.

"You're actually really good at this" Kankuro said as nick got to where he was. Nick smiled and kept on running back to the house…or mansion.


	3. the news! of stuff

Chapter 3 for sand

After a good nights sleep Nick and Kelsey were sitting in the living room. Nick was working on his puppet and Kelsey was in total awe at how he could know how to do any of it. 

"Nick, how can you learn how to do that so fast?" Kelsey asked poking the puppet.

"Well, when I think something is really cool then I tend to learn about it faster" Nick said putting away the puppet.

"So if you like to do something you learn faster?" Kelsey asked confused.

"Yup!" Kankuro then walked down the stairs still half asleep followed by a fully awake Temari.

"Why are you two up already?" Temari asked pushing Kankuro over waking him up fully.

"We stayed up all night" Kelsey said.

"Why?" Temari asked.

"Well, we usually stay up all night when we don't have to do something big the next day, or if were doing something." Kelsey explained.

"What were you doing?" Kankuro asked getting up.

"Nick was working with some liquid stuff and I was talking to Gaara" Kelsey said.

"You shouldn't bug Gaara" Temari said walking into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

"But he showed me how to…." Kelsey was stopped at the last part by Nick's hand.

"Don't tell them yet"

"Why?" Kelsey asked puzzled.

"Because then you have an advantage." Nick explained.

"O Ya that would be good…" Kelsey thought for a min.

"What is it?" Kankuro asked.

"Not telling" Kelsey said turning away.

"What come on tell me please?" Kankuro pleaded.

"Nope, you have to wait and see for yourself" Kelsey said. Nick laughed at the fact that Kelsey was acting like a little kid.

"Fine, jeez." Kankuro walked away kicking the ground disappointed. Then Gaara walked into the room and then into the kitchen.

"It's like he knows that I don't exist!" Nick said scared.

"You mean like he acts like you don't exist?" Kelsey asked.

"No, I mean exactly what I said." Nick said smiling. In the kitchen you could smell something burning.

"Need help?" Kelsey yelled out.

"YES" Temari yelled back to her.

"I'm coming to" Nick said following her into the kitchen. Kankuro was sitting at the table and Gaara was drinking some water and then left. "I don't think he likes me" Nick said sadly.

"He just doesn't trust you that well yet" Kankuro said. So after the food was done and everyone ate something they all sat at the table talking.

"So we have to go to Konoha for awhile for the up coming chunin exam" Temari said.

"I bet Mikey is there!" Nick yelled happily.

"Ya we can see mikey again!" Kelsey yelled to.

"Ok so I guess your coming…" Temari said.

"When do we leave?" Kelsey asked.

"In one hour" Temari stated.

"Ok" Nick said.

(45 minutes later)

"Ok I'll meat you at the passage place" Nick yelled to Kelsey from a distance and then ran off.

"Why is he leaving so early?" Temari asked.

"Because he is going to play around with is new puppet" Kelsey said

_(Flashback) _

"_Hey Kelsey take a look at this I made a new puppet!" Nick said pulling out a large puppet that looked like a bone covered human._

"_Looks like he has bone armor" Kelsey said poking it. _

"_It does and they are as hard as _Kimimaru's strongest bone!" Nick said happily.

"_So what does it do?" Kelsey asked._

"_It's an armor puppet but I made it have a huge fist with spikes!" Nick said happily making the puppet move his fist out from under a black cloak._

_(End flashback_)

"He made a new one?" Temari asked.

"What do you think he did most of the night?" Kelsey asked walking off. Nick was sitting on a rock at the entrance to the village playing around with his puppet. When he saw some people come in to the canyon and he jumped up higher to watch. One of them started to kill the rest and after that he walked out to the front and waited there as two cloaked people came from the distance.


	4. akatsuki

Chapter 4 of sand

(Recap)

_Nick watched as a man killed a lot of other ninja and waited for two figures that were approaching from the distance (_end recap)

As the two men got closer Nick noticed that they were akatsuki members. More specifically they were Sasori and Deidara.

"Hey it's them!" Nick said happily. Then the person looked up to where Nick was and nick ducked down so he wasn't seen. After a minute nick stood back up and watched as the two akatsuki members got closer. When they finally got to where the man was (Yuura) and then they started to talk for a minute then started to walk through the path but Nick jumped down in front of them.

"Who are you?" Deidara asked.

"I am life but I am death" Nick said laughing.

"Just kill him already I don't want to keep him waiting" Sasori said.

"Whatever" Deidara said and then Yuura threw a kunai into Nick's heart. Nick fell over onto the ground and they walked on. But as they walked by Nick's 'body' two hands came out and grabbed deidara and Yuura by the feet. "What the heck!"

"You don't think you can kill 'it' that easy can you?" The 'corpse' of nick said getting up.

"It's a puppet" Sasori said. Looking up to where Nick was sitting.

"Yup and you fell for it" Nick said jumping down.

"Who the heck are you!" Deidara yelled getting pissed.

"My name is Nick" He said.

"What do you want?" Sasori asked.

"I just wanted to see how realistic my puppet was.

"Nick said making his puppet let go and come back to where he was. "O and to say hi to the puppet master and the coolest artist person ever." Nick said laughing.

"You know us?" Deidara asked.

"I know so much about the akatsuki, it's my specialty that I know almost everything about the akatsuki." Nick said.

"How do you know so much about us?" Sasori asked.

"I won't tell unless you tell me who kills you" Nick said pointing at Sasori.

"What?" He asked confused. "I'm alive how could I know who kills me?"

"I could tell you…but I can't" Nick said unhappily.

"Well then…" Then Deidara knocked out Nick. "WE need to make sure he doesn't tell anyone about anything." Deidara said then flew off. Then everything just happens Gaara gets beaten and they start to leave and they bring nick with them.

(At the hideout place where they go in the shippuden episode with Gaara to extract the demon)

"Who is that?" The leader asked pointing at Nick.

"This kid says he knows a lot about us so we had to make sure he didn't tell anyone.

"Well throw him over there and make sure he doesn't interfere!" The leader dude yelled.

"Ok" Deidara said throwing nick over to a wall.

"Now let's start" he said. (After he summons the big stone thingy with the eyes)

"Hey who is that kid over there?" Kisame asked.

"We had to bring him with us so he didn't tell about us." Deidara explained.

"I never said I would" Nick said getting up. "I think the akatsuki are the coolest why would I tell the people I don't like?"

"Shut up" Sasori yelled at nick.

"I would but I'm not going to" Nick said laughing.

"Can I kill him?" Hidan asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nick yelled. "If you kill me than I wont tell you how you die"

"I don't die" Hidan said.

"But if you're covered in explosive tags you would!" Nick said.

"Uhm……………………."

"I win" Nick said happily. "I know when all you die!"

"When do I die?" Deidara asked.

"You blow yourself up when you try and kill sasuke and then your supposedly teleported to another place by Kakashi by some sharingan thing but I don't know if you actually live or not I'm still confuse about it"

"You can't even kill my week little brother?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know when though" Nick said sadly. "And Kakuza dies by Kakashi, sakura, naruto, and shikamaru I think I don't know exactly." "And Sasori is suppose to die in this room"

"By who?" Sasori asked.

"By sakura and some chiyo person she." Nick said.

"When will they come" Sasori asked.

"You should already know" Nick said.

"People are trying to break in to the lair" Zetsu said.


	5. Reborn

Well I have decided! This story shall LIVE!

Though a little different…

Due to the fact that I forgot all my ideas that I had going…….

ITS BEEN AWHILE OK!

But I hope I don't go to far off my original ideas.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
